1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to musical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tremolo for guitars.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,906 discloses a tremolo unit mechanism for electric guitar comprising bridge bodies respectively provided on a bridge base which correspond to respective strings, each of the bridge bodies having a slanted top surface and a string inserting hole. A rocker arm is mounted on the bridge body which pivotally moves in a vertical direction to firmly press the string with the front end portion of the slanted top surface of the bridge body when a locking screw is screwed into the rear end of the rocker arm and press the rear end of the bridge body. An octave tuning screw is connected to the bridge body, which moves the bridge body in the length-wise direction of the string to effect harmonic tuning of the string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,005 discloses a tremolo mechanism for adjusting the spring tension of a stringed musical instrument, the instrument including a body, a neck portion, a plurality of strings each anchored at one end to the neck portion and extending over at least a portion of the neck portion and the body, the mechanism comprising a base for attachment to the body; a pivot plate mounted on the base for detuning the strings substantially evenly and for maintaining the strings in substantially the same pitch relative to each other when the pivot plate is pivoted with respect to the base, including a plurality of sliders for anchoring the other end of each of the strings; and a bridge positioned between the pivot plate and the neck. A method for rapid tuning of a stringed musical instrument, a string for a stringed musical instrument, and an improved stringed instrument are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,555 discloses a tremolo unit mechanism for an electric guitar including a bridge base vertically disposed to be pivotal about a support point on a body, balancing springs for causing a balance moment along a direction opposite to that of a moment due to a tension of strings to act on the bridge base, bridge main bodies, disposed on the bridge base, for holding one end of each of the strings, octave adjusting screws, threadably engaged with the bridge base, for moving the bridge base along a front-to-rear direction, a tremolo arm, mounted in the bridge base, for moving the bridge base vertically, and a control mechanism for controlling pivotal movement of the bridge base. The control mechanism includes an engaging member for engaging with the bridge base and a screw member for controlling pivotal movement/displacement of the engaging member.
A self-contained, surface-mount guitar tremolo is needed.